There and Back Again
by Western.Lady.Unikah
Summary: After watching an episode of Fairy Tail she falls asleep only to wake up in Fiore is she just dreaming or is this real? Falling for her favorite character even more she must figure out if it's real or not. **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**
1. Chapter 1

She laid upon her bed watching an episode of one of her favorite animes, Fairy Tail. To her Natsu was a inmature man child, who couldn't choose between Lucy and his childhood crush on the late Lisanna. Gray was one of her favorite characters, his ice make magic was incredible, and he was so strong.

Lucy, the blonde air headed, spoiled celestial wizard, though she was a great wizard and had a special bond with her spirits, anyone could tell that she loved Natsu with all her heart. Erza was a badass warrior woman who deserved the nickname Tatania.

The episode she watched was the one when the wizards went to Tenrou Island for the contest of the next S class wizard. It was a good one except for Grimoire Heart guild ruining everything. It was late in the evening as she watched the episode, and soon she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When she awoke she was laying in the grass within a meadow. The clear blue sky was all she could see for miles. _'Where am I?'_ she thought to herself as she looked around. It was a beautiful sight to behold as she looked at the scenery around her.

"Are you lost, Miss?" She heard a voice say behind her. As she turned she saw someone she could have sworn she had see before, but she could not place who it was. It was a man with short navy blue hair and a short sleeve overcoat. ' _Oh man, he is fine.'_ Was her first thought.

"Yes I am, could you tell me where I am?" She said softly her voice was so sweet and soft as she spoke. She has long ankle length bluish white hair and her eyes were a bright ice blue color. She stands at 5'5" with an hour glass shaped waist.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are just outside of Magnolia, in the kingdom of Fiore, Miss." The man stated as he walked closer to her. _'You can't be serious.'_ She thought to herself. "Gray who's your friend?" A voice said behind the man. Looking towards him she saw a man with spiky pink hair. _'Natsu.'_ She let the thought run through her mind.

"Actually I haven't a clue. Forgive me, Miss my name is Gray Fullbuster, and this is Natsu Dragneal, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, and Happy." Gray said to her. She could not believe this was happening. "My name is Karei Rose." She replied back.

She glanced at each of the people around her. Her favorite team on Fairy Tail were around her. She couldn't believe it. She always knew she didn't belong where she was she always felt as though she didn't belong there. _'I wonder if I have magic also.'_ She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"That is a very beautiful name Karei." Gray said as his friends walked closer. Karei herself had long ankle length vibrant red hair in tight curls down her back, her eyes were a beautiful bright forest green, her slips were naturally stained a rose red color.

She stood at 5'5" with an hourglass shaped waist and a flat stomach. Her chest would give Mira a run for her money. "Where are you from, Karei?" Lucy asked however before she could answer the was a flash of golden light and a man in a black suit black sunglasses and wild golden hair appeared.

"Loki?" Lucy asked wondering why he opened his gate. Loki looked at her gave her hand a kiss as he always did, and then his eyes landed and Karei. "Karei you are even more beautiful than the celestial king said." Loki stated to her. Taking her hand and kissing it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait a minute Loki you know why I'm here?" Karei asked. Loki nodded his head as he let her hand go and fall to rest by her side. "So why is she here, Loki?" Gray asked his old time friend. Loki tore his eyes from Karei to look at his old friends.

"Because she will need Fairy Tail's help in honing her magic." Loki stated then he was gone. Gray looked at Karei as did the rest of the group. "Well let's get her to Gramps." Natsu said and started walking in the direction of the guild.

The rest of the group followed behind him. Quietly talking behind Natsu Lucy was curious about Karei. Along the way they ran into the Thunder Legion. "Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed!" Natsu called out to them. They stopped turned and waited for everyone to met with them.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later she was sitting in the guild hall having a drink and talking with Freed Justine of the Thunder Legion. She had become good friends with everyone in the guild as Master Makarov welcomed her in to the guild instantly, as soon as he met her.

She discovered her magic was controlling plants of the earth, making them grow as well as having the ability to control the weather, as well as nature. Within the week of being within the guild she had grown quite powerful.

Now she was relaxing while talking with Freed at a corner table away from everyone else. Lucy sat with Evergreen at a table a ways away. "What do you think Ever?" Lucy asked as she kept her eyes on the two. Evergreen stopped and looked at them. "It's possible."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Karei was walking around the town of Magnolia doing a little shopping when she ran into Freed at the store. "Karei, nice to see you outside the guild hall." Freed stated softly from beside her. She smiled at him his heart beating wildly with innocent smile.

"Hello Freed, it's nice to see you as well." Karei stated softly as she picked up an apple to hide the blush she knew would come across her cheeks around him. "Um, Karei, would you care to join me for lunch, my treat." Freed asked. Karei glanced at him a look of shock within her forest green eyes.

"Freed I would love to have lunch with you." Karei answered her voice always soft as a whisper. She paid for her apple and then placed her hand within the crook of Freed's awaiting arm and together they walked out of the store and down the street toward a restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

They sat at a table on a back patio at a restaurant overlooking the water behind the guild. "The view is beautiful here." Karei stated softly as she gazed across the bay. "Yes it is, though it is not as beautiful as you are, Karei." Freed stated as his gaze remained on Karei.

She turned to look at him. A smile formed upon her face at his words. "Freed that is a very beautiful thing to say." Karei stated her forest eyes staring deeply into his incredible vibrante emerald eyes. "Karei, I normally don't do this, but, would you honor me with a date?" Freed asked.

Karei's eyes widened slightly. She never would have guessed that Freed was interested in her. It took all her will to not agree without haste. She sat there and pretended to think about it. _'Oh God's, he wants to go out with me.'_ she couldn't help but think to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later Karei stood in her room trying to decide what outfit to wear. _'Oh come on Karei, he'll be here any minute pick something.'_ Karei thought to herself. Finally she decided on a long sleeve shirt that flared at the wrist the color of the starry night sky on a clear night.

A pair of black leggings with a dark blue denim mid thigh length skirt and a pair of knee high black boots with a 2 inch heel. She put some light makeup on. She had just finished with her eyeliner when there was a knock on the door.

She walked to the door and opened it. Standing before her was Freed with his long green hair braided down his back dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He looked so incredibly handsome. "Wow, Karei you look absolutely gorgeous." Freed said as he handed her a bouquet of blood red roses.


	10. Chapter 10

They sat at a restaurant with garden theme in a private room across from each other. "Wow this place is beautiful, Freed." Karei stated as she helped herself to a piece of the fresh homemade bread while they waited for their food. "Yes it is, Karei." Freed stated. Karei looked at him seeing his hand on the table.

She reached out her hand to clasp around his. "Freed, not to sound thankful for this, but, why did you ask me out?" Karei asked as she gazed into his deep eyes. He kept his eyes locked with her forest green eyes. "Honestly Karei, I really like you, and want to know you better." Freed answered.

Karei smiled as she tightened her hand around his. "I like you as well, Freed. And would enjoy getting to know you as well." Karei stated her eyes boring into his. The feel of their skin touching made both their hearts race, butterflies could be felt within their stomachs.


End file.
